Your love is a lie
by nathanscottismyhottie
Summary: What happen's when the two Scott Brothers fall for the new maids, Brooke and Peyton? Brooke give's into Nathan's charms, but Peyton's no fan of heart break. Lucas really likes Peyton, but Nathan's just playing with Brooke. Brathan & Leyton. BN/NB & PL/LP.


_**Chapter 1 – The best of us, can find happiness in misery.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own one tree hill and its contents. If I did, then Leyton would still be there, Naley and Brulian would've never happened, and Brathan would be together. **_

Brooke wiped the kitchen counters of the Scott's kitchen.

She had been working as a maid for them in just 2 months, and today, both the Scott brothers, Lucas and Nathan Scott; we're coming back from their summer vacation at High Flyers, and everything needed to be cleaned and perfect for they're arrival, and welcome home party, as Dan, AKA, her boss, ordered.

The brunette glanced at her best friend; Peyton, who was working at the other side of the kitchen, helping Haley, another one of Brooke's friends, cook.

'' Hey, do you guys need help? I'm done with the counters. '' Brooke said to her two friends.

'' No, we're good, B, '' Peyton said, turning to look at her friend, smiling. '' Besides, Deb said that Nathan and Lucas' bedroom we're just painted, and some drops of paint fell on the floor, so she wants one of us to scratch it out. ''

'' Oh, I'll do it. '' Brooke said, throwing the used up cloth into the garbage, and going up stairs, going into Nathan's room first, since it was closer.

She had been familiar with who's room was who's since she had cleaned each of them probably a million times in these 2 months.

She looked at the dried up paint drops on the floor, that needed to be scraped or scratched off.

It was going to be a_ long _day.

* * *

'' Man, Rachel's my girlfriend. '' Lucas rolled his eyes, '' So keep dreaming, little brother, that you'll have a chance with her. ''

'' You just got together with her _before _we left for High Flyers, so what makes you think she'll keep staying with you? Damn, I bet she's screwed over half of the basketball team, who were probably to needy to leave Tree hill. If I do say so myself, there are a lot of _interesting_ stuff in tree hill, if you know what I mean. '' Nathan chuckled, looking out of the airplane window, only to be met by clouds, clouds and more; clouds.

'' You wish. I've got Rachel wrapped around my finger, bro. '' Lucas smirked, '' And by interesting? You mean us? And all the smoking babes in town? Tell me about it. '' He smirked that infamous Scott smirk, that should've been illegal, because you would melt by looking at it.

'' Says the guy who thinks he'll last more than a day with his so called girlfriend, and yes, smoking babes. As in, girls in bikini's, prostitutes, which seem to be a lot in tree hill, nowadays, especially poor, hot ones, and as I was saying, yeah, girl's in bikini's, prostitutes, bookworm nerds that turn to diva's, who end up being the most popular, or hottest girl in school. '' Nathan smirked, '' Only in tree hill, ladies and gentlemen. ''

'' But you know, Rachel is just arm candy. No feelings, really. Sometimes, I feel bored with girls in tree hill, you know? They're all easy, it's not fun anymore. I want someone who want fall for charm or antics at first sight, ya know? Like Mary Jane from spider man. '' Lucas laughed.

'' Are you kidding me? She was all over that spider dude. Did you not watch the movie? '' Nathan rolled his eyes.

'' My friend, you've got it all wrong, in fact, it was Peter, not 'spider dude', who was all over MJ. '' Lucas laughed at his brother.

'' I don't give a shit whether he's called super trunks or spider-web, or web boy or web man or whatever. '' Nathan scoffed. '' And yeah, I hope someone who want fall for the Scott's that easily comes along, someday, I mean, yeah, they're so easy, it's just no fun anymore. It's more boring than watching home movies with mom and dad. ''

'' Tell me about it, '' Lucas rolled his eyes, '' They come off slutty, bratty and annoying, its stupid. You waste your money on them when you have no feelings for them whatsoever.

'' True that. '' Nathan nodded.

'' I guess all girls in Tree hill just can't resist us guys. '' Lucas shrugged.

'' Actually, just us. Jakes a teenage dad, Tim's… well, you know. And the rest of the guys are just fat ass slobs. '' Nathan chuckled.

'' And we can't even hit on the maids, since most of them are easy, and some just suck in bed. '' Lucas nodded.

'' This conversation is long over due, I need water. '' Nathan called over to the flight attendant and asked for two bottles of water, thanking her as she went, and watching her ass sway from side to side as she walked away.

'' Check it out, man. '' Nathan nudged his brother. '' How old do you think she is? ''

'' Less than 25, I guess. Why? '' Lucas narrowed his eyes at his brother.

'' I think I'll be able to get her into the bath room with me, till it's unoccupied. '' Nathan looked at the bathroom, which read 'vacant' on the lock, in red.

'' Dude, she's older than you, '' Lucas rolled his eyes.

'' She's hotter than your arm candy. '' Nathan scoffed.

'' Whatever, '' Lucas rolled his eyes.

This was definitely gonna be a long day.

* * *

'' Hey, '' Peyton entered Nathan's empty room, finding Brooke scratching out the dry paint with a small shovel.

'' You do know that if it breaks, you'll pay for it? '' Peyton said, kneeling down so she was the same height as her best friend, '' Need help? ''

'' Yes, please, '' Brooke groaned, '' If they're planning to put the bed here, then why should we do this? It's not gonna be visible.

'' No idea, but we work, they pay us, and we manage to go to school. '' Peyton shrugged, taking the shovel which Brooke gladly gave her, scratching out bits of paint, but to no avail, it didn't come off.

'' Brooke, you've been here for an hour scratching this thing, when nothing even changed. '' Peyton said, standing up, looking around at the room that was painted dark blue.

'' It does, Peyton. You just can't do it properly. '' Brooke chuckled, '' Here, let me show you. '' She said as Peyton gave her the shovel, scratching it off easily, and surprisingly, it did come off, but just a little bit.

'' It'll take forever. '' Peyton said, taking the shovel from Brooke, scratching onto the dried paint harder, and it did come off.

'' Told you, '' Brooke laughed, '' You do this, since you're an 'expert' and I'll go do Lucas' room. '' Brooke said but Peyton spoke up immediately.

'' No, Lucas' room has less paint drops, so I'll go there since it's easier for you to do this. '' Peyton stood up, wiping her hands on her maid uniform, and going downstairs to get a shovel.

Little did they know, that soon enough, drama was going to stir around.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. :) **


End file.
